The specific aims of the Tissue Core are 1) To collect, bank, and distribute for research purposes human breast tissues to investigators in the VICC BREAST CANCER SPORE; 2) To perform quality control to ensure that the relevant tissue is supplied to the researcher, and that tissues are suitable for the planned research (not necrotic or involved by unsuspected disease processes); 3) To protect patient confidentiality through use of a pre-surgical consent form that specifically addresses use of extraneous tissue for research purposes and through de-identification of specimens, or through anonymization of specimens if informed consent is waived; 4) To conduct with the Biomedical Informatics Core, an informatics strategy for networking of requests, specimen tracking, and for extraction of de-identified data relating to specimens of interest. We will help identify suitable specimens from the pathology archives, either by diagnosis, histologic features, demographics, clinical features, or other outcomes data, and will develop and maintain a centralized database of prospectively collected and banked specimens; 5) To provide expertise in developing, performing, and evaluating immunohistochemical (IHC) and FISH assays for BREAST SPORE investigators, including IHC on tissue microarrays; 6) To provide laser microdissection services to the BREAST SPORE investigators. The establishment of a BREAST CANCER SPORE Tissue Core will build upon two already established mechanisms for tissue collection: the Tissue Acquisition Shared Resource of the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center and the newly-awarded site for the Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN). Mechanisms for collection of human breast tissue and quality assurance are already in place and are used on a daily basis.